Attack On Zootopia
by ZootopiaChapters
Summary: Nick and Judy live in the world of the Titan, they think they're safe, until the wall doesn't hold anymore. Fighting for their lives, they go on a journey of their own to make things right. (I know I don't have some cover art for this yet, I just couldn't find anything. I'll keep searching though.)
1. Chapter 1

Zootopia, a wonderful place of predator and prey living in harmony, a gleaming city in the wasteland of the titan, a noble town in the barren land we call home. In fact, it is the only city in miles, that hasn't been destroyed by the ruthless brutes.

It isn't always peaceful here though, I have my own problems too.

"Well? Pick up some sticks! Mom needs firewood! You can't just lay in the grass all day, Nick!"

Yea, like that one.

"Judy, why are you being so tense about this? We have a buttload of time."

"No, we don't! It's nearly dinnertime, and you're still not picking your fair share of firewood!"

"Ugh, fine."

I stand up from the wet grass, still tired from the nap I took while Judy wasn't noticing. I pick up my backpack and start picking up good firewood that is in my vicinity, so I don't have to move that much. Once I grab about 4 sticks, I get a funny idea in my head.

"Judy! I'm finished!"

Judy turns around after picking up what looks like her 100th stick, giving me the evil eye after seeing my backpack having only 4 sticks in it.

"Oh god,Nick, please pick up some more firewood, and quickly! Mom and Dad are going to kick our butts when we get back home if we don't get home on time, and with good firewood. You know that! Now pick up your pace!"

Judy then goes back to picking up sticks, furious from my devious prank. I roll my eyes, thinking how much of a workaholic my adopted sister is, and once I grab a log of wood and about 10 sticks, I call Judy again, letting her know how much firewood I have.

"Ok,Judy, I have about 15 sticks and 1 log of firewood, you?"

"Um, let me see."

Judy takes off her backpack and counts the sticks from the side, I know she has a lot since it takes her nearly 10 minutes to count how many she had.

"From what I've counted so far, I think I have about 115 sticks. Now let's hurry! It's getting dark!"

We start running towards the gate at the bottom of the wall, hoping it's not too close to dinnertime. We pass by some guards, who I noticed were slacking off. Judy knows I get really pist about that, so she grabs my wrist before I could tell them what was on my mind.

"Oh no you don't. Not on my watch."

"Just 5 minutes?"

"You'll be in jail in 5 minutes if I let you go."

"Fine."

We head up the hill and turn left, we then start running up another hill. When we started to head up to the house though, we could both see our Mother outside waiting for us, her eyes piercing through the darkness.

"Oh crap, We're in trouble." Judy said, her ears and tail going down in a sign of defeat.

"Oh come on, we were only about 30 minutes late, better than last time right?"

Judy gives me another evil glare, obviously mad at me for not picking up my weight in time. We then slowly head up the stairs, and into our house.

"We're sorry, Mom! I wanted to get a surplus of firewood, so we don't have to go back out into the fields for a while!"

"Fine,Judy, I can't deny those sweet little faces you guys are giving me right now." Mom says, noticing the puppy eyes we started giving her when we came through the door, "How much wood did you guys bring?"

"I brought about 115 sticks, and Nick brought about 15 sticks and a log."

Mom gives us a smile of gratitude after picking out some of the sticks we put into our firewood box.

"Good, good, dessert for you guys tonight!"

Judy and I celebrate in glee by jumping around and pumping our fists into the air.

"Alright,guys,that's enough." Dad says, looking up from his newspaper and giving us one of his rare sincere smiles.

After about 10 to 15 minutes, Mom gave us our plates of food, our favorite dish in fact, steamed carrots for Judy, and fried crickets for me, both with mashed potatoes as the side dish.

We all started eating, glad to be together with parents for another day. Little did Judy and I knew though, it would be our last.

 **A/N I hope you guys like it! I'm just trying to get this started, so sorry about the short chapter! Let me know in the reviews if you want me to continue this!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodnight Mom!"

"Goodnight Judy, goodnight Nick!"

We go to our separate rooms, one for us, and one for our parents. We each slip into our separate beds across the room.

"Goodnight Nick!"

"Goodnight."

In just a little over 5 minutes, I hear Judy start snoring. Obviously in a deep sleep. I can't fall asleep though, something seems, off. Although I hear nothing, I have a feeling something is wrong, terribly wrong. I feel a lot safer once my Dad peeks through the door.

"Nick, can I see you for a second?"

"Ok!"

I jump out of bed, wondering if my Dad was giving me this uneasy feeling, but I shake it off and head to my bedroom door. Once I get into the kitchen, I see my Dad outside the front door.

"What do you want Dad?"

"Hand me your arm."

I hand him my arm, giving him complete trust. I quickly retake it once I see what he has in his hand, a syringe full of light brown liquid.

"Hold still."

"No!"

I quickly take my paw out of his care and run down the stairs, frightened about what my Dad is about to do to me. While I run down the street, I'm tackled to the ground and I then feel a sharp pain in my arm.

"Trust me, Nick. Something will happen soon and I don't want you to die. You will not have any memory of this. I love you."

"I love you too."

After I said that simple phrase, I black out, accepting my fate.

I wake up in my bed and I look over to Judy, who was still asleep. I get out of my bed and peek through the door to the kitchen.

"Oh good, it was just a bad dream."

I slide down the door and sit down. Feeling something heavy around my neck, I look down and see the key that Dad kept on him. I do a doubletake, surprised to see it.

"I guess it wasn't a bad dream after all."

"What wasn't a dream?"

I look back at Judy with wide eyes, frightened from her sudden phrase.

"Oh...um...nothing."

She gives me a stop lying look, that I quickly ignore.

"Get out of bed already, Judy, let's go eat breakfast."

At that remark, her ears go up quickly and her nose twitches.

"I'm up for that."

She gets out of her bed and comes to me to help me up. We then open the door and walk into the kitchen to see that no one was there.

"Maybe Mom is still asleep?" Judy says while walking to Mom's bedroom door.

We open the door and see our Mom, eyes swollen from crying, looking at a piece of paper. She looks back at us and quickly walks to us. She then picks us up and hugs us, then she nuzzles us.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

She doesn't even regard me as she puts us down and keeps crying. It seems like hours before she finally spoke, but in reality, it was only a few minutes.

"Your Dad left."

Mom gave us the note that she was reading and Judy reads it aloud.

"My Family,

You guys are the light of my life, I love you very much and I hope we will see each other again later on in our lives. Nick and Judy, take care of your mother for me. Goodbye, Judy, Nick, and Mabel.

-Dad"

Once Judy said that final word, we hear a giant boom that sounds like it came from outside. We head out the door to see many other animals looking up at the wall that protected us.

"Look!"

I look at what Judy was pointing at, a giant furry paw.

"What is that!?" I yell, still looking in disbelief.

"A Titan."

I turn around to see a guard, a friend of my Dad's, we know him as Lionheart.

"I thought Titans were smaller though!"

"They are, but this one is unique." Lionheart says in a shaky voice, scared from the colossal size of the paw alone.

We hear another boom, and I quickly hold onto my Mom's nightgown. After a few minutes, a head starts appearing.

"Wow, that is a big otter."

I run towards the house and climb up onto the roof to get a better view. Another boom, and I see a foot in the gate being pulled out. My muzzle turns pale when I see a nearly 10 meter tall wolf come through. I hear a guard shout 3 phrases that makes everyone run for their money.

"Wall Maria is down, Wall Maria is down! Everyone run to the boats if you wanna live!"

I jump back down to the ground and grab Mom and Judy.

"Run!"

 **A/N Hope you guys liked it! I'll see if I can get another chapter out soon!**


End file.
